The present invention relates to a cabinet-type domestic appliance, especially a refrigerator or freezer cabinet, with an interior in which a height-adjustable support system is installed. Such a domestic appliance is known for example from DE 10 2004 058199 A1. The support system of the domestic appliance comprises a vertical rail provided with a plurality of snap-in recesses and at least one support arm which features at least one projection engaging into one of the snap-in recesses.
A problem with this construction is that the rail is subjected by the load transferred from the support arm to significant bending moments and requires a solid anchorage on the wall in order to bear the loads occurring. A simple screw fixing of the rail to the wall is felt to be aesthetically unsatisfactory since the heads of the screws remain visible in the interior. The object of the present invention is thus to create a domestic appliance of the type specified at the start in which the vertical rail is anchored solidly but invisibly on the wall.